


Twitchy Trigger Finger

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mafiaverse AU, don't let the warning fool you, it's kind of like that season of Dallas, where what you thought happened really didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Brown has a twitchy trigger finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitchy Trigger Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Don't let the warning fool you, I only put there to be safe. ;) Photo is SFW, since it was aired on the show, but I'm erring on the side of caution.

Matthew loomed over Hannibal in the pool. His cock was proudly outlined in his Speedo, his body was leaner and more lithe than the Don's, and the gun in his hand made him feel like a god as he looked down at the little speck of man in the water. 

"Will Graham is mine, but I think you already know that. That's why you're so determined to keep him away from me. You know that if he has half a chance to leave you, he's gonna do it. He's gonna come straight to me, and I'm gonna make him forget that there was ever a Hannibal Lecter in his life."

The gun seemed to raise itself until it was pointing directly at Hannibal's forehead. Matthew's finger twitched on the trigger, and a spatter of hot blood coated his abs and dripped down his tattoos while Hannibal floated in a sea of red.

"Matthew! Yo, Matty, wake up! You're gonna drown your fool ass!" Barney's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, and Matthew nearly capsized the float he was resting on. He hadn't realized how tired he was, but he did certainly remember the dream he'd just had.

Ah, well. Baby, maybe, some day.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=vs2tfd)


End file.
